


father of lies

by princesitka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Keith is a stable boy, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shiro is Satan, Trans Keith (Voltron), can i make it anymore obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesitka/pseuds/princesitka
Summary: As far as titles went, he had many.Baphomet. Beelzebub. Lucifer.And those were only a few. Humankind had been creative in the names they’d given him.But right now, kneeled firmly against the cold cobblestone of the monastery floors, every damned and wicked title given to him melted away in favor of the sweet moans coming from the cherry red lips above him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	father of lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This was my piece for Bloom Sheith zine, and my first piece of published porn. Happy fucking Thanksgiving.
> 
> Warning for AFAB language and general nasty awfulness.

As far as titles went, he had many.   
Baphomet. Beelzebub. Lucifer.   
And those were only a few. Humankind had been creative in the names they’d given him.  
But right now, kneeled firmly against the cold cobblestone of the monastery floors, every damned and wicked title given to him melted away in favor of the sweet moans coming from the cherry red lips above him.  
“Shiro,” Keith pants, nails scratching through platinum hair as two thick fingers curl inside him.  
Shiro hums, lips busy around Keith’s throbbing clit as agile fingers abuse his g-spot. The deliciously slick noises make his cock strain against his slacks.  
Keith rocks into it now, gripping Shiro’s head as his moans pitch higher and higher, legs kicking against the scratchy hay he’s spread out on.   
“Shiro...Please, fuck…” He isn’t sure what he’s asking for, toes curling as he crests that impossible edge. His pussy clenches hard around Shiro’s fingers, and the slick noises accompany the breathless praises he whispers to God and Shiro.  
“What was that?” Shiro asks, voice a low growl dripping in honey as he pulls his fingers free, wiping them on his slacks before sliding his belt open.  
“I-I...Shiro…” Keith whispers, glassy-eyed and spread open like a feast atop golden hay, long black hair framing his face in a halo glinting glossy black in the moonlight.  
“Who made you cum? Was it God?” he asks, shucking off his slacks and boxers and tugging at the weeping head of his cock. “Surely not, baby. You know who you’re spreading your legs for, don’t you?”  
Keith nods weakly, spreading his legs further and sliding two thin fingers along dripping folds.   
“Please,” he whispers, holding himself open and ready and looking up at Shiro from under thick lashes.  
Shiro reaches down, taking hold of Keith’s chin and jerking it upward in a clear demand for eye contact.   
“Answer me,” he growls, batting Keith’s fingers away with his other hand and rolling his clit.  
“You are darkness incarnate,” Keith whimpers. “You are the one and the only. The only one for me.”  
Shiro’s hand slides lower, coming to rest on the pale length of Keith’s neck.   
“Good boy,” he coos, leaning down to press a slow kiss to plush lips. “My good boy.”  
The slick head of his cock smears against Keith’s hole, bumping his clit and making him moan with burning want.  
“Shhh,” Shiro shushes him. “Do you want the whole monastery to hear you, baby? Do you want them to know you’re the devil’s whore?”  
Keith bites his lip, shaking his head as Shiro slaps his cock against wet pussy.  
“Then I’ll have to shut you the fuck up myself, won’t I?”  
He doesn’t give Keith a warning when he presses in, thick cock stretching the walls of his cunt until it burns.  
Keith barely stutters out a low- pitched moan before Shiro wraps his hand around his neck and squeezes.  
It’s so much, with Shiro’s thick cock moving inside him at an already punishing rhythm and his large hand cutting off his air supply with rapid speed.   
But Keith doesn’t protest, curling his legs around Shiro’s hips to pull him closer while his vision begins to dance with tiny circles of light.  
Shiro releases him and Keith gasps for air with a cough, pussy rippling as the cock inside of him pulls almost all the way out, the tip smearing thick precum on flushed flesh before plunging back in.  
Every time feels like the first time Shiro split him open, and Keith is beginning to wonder if it’s something supernatural in nature or if Shiro’s dick is really just that big.   
He Keith reaches down to rub frantically at his clit as Shiro rubs him in all the right places, hot breath ghosting the shell of his ear.  
“So fucking tight for me, baby,” Shiro He growls, hands curling down to dig into the meat of Keith’s ass and hold him open even wider. “You’re fucking soaked.”  
“Shiro,” Keith breathes, pressing his face into the man’s neck as his legs shake, the slick sounds of skin slapping against skin bouncing off stone walls.   
“You were made for this,” Shiro grunts, pulling out abruptly and flipping Keith over with ease. “Made to take my cock.”  
Keith presents himself on shaky arms, ass lifted in the air and back arched. He’s the perfect picture of a bitch in heat, slick gleaming on his thighs in the moonlight.   
“Only yours,” he whispers, moaning into his forearm when Shiro pushes back in and wastes no time in resuming his punishing pace.   
His other arm is tucked between his legs, fingers reaching down to slide against where Shiro’s cock is splitting him open.   
“Shiro- fuck…,” Keith moans, sharp teeth worrying his plush lower lip. “Come inside, please. Need it.”  
“Yeah?” Shiro growls, and Keith can hear the smirk in his voice. “Want me to knock you up?”  
“Fuck!” Keith gasps, pitching forward when Shiro’s hips slap sharply against his own. “Fuck yes!”  
Shiro hisses, draping himself over Keith’s back and sinking his teeth into pale skin as he reaches down to abuse Keith’s clit, hips beginning to lose their rhythm as he nears completion.  
Keith cries out, cumming with an intensity he’s never felt before as his pussy milks Shiro’s cock, slick frothing up as he’s pounded through it.  
Shiro thrusts one final time, groaning as he holds Keith’s hips in a bruising grip, pressed flush against his ass as he empties inside of him.  
Keith lays sweaty and still against the hay, trying to catch his breath as Shiro stirs on top of him, cock sliding out and leaving the drip of milky white cum in its wake.  
Shiro stands up, pulling his underwear and slacks back on and watching as Keith slowly turns himself onto his back while he buckles his belt.  
“Thought you were supposed to do that with one of the sacred virgins?” Keith asks, letting a hand slip down to pet through the thick slide of cum between his legs.  
“Yes, well, I thought you were simply supposed to be tending to the horses, stable boy,” Shiro says, eyes following Keith’s hand. “Seems we were both taken by surprise.”  
Keith sucks his fingers into his mouth, cleaning the cum off them with languid laps of his tongue. “I’m sure the nuns will love to know that you knocked up the stable boy instead of the virgins they spent the better part of their lives raising.”  
Shiro inhales sharply, looking out towards the silver shine of the nearly full moon.   
“Ah well. It’s never been said that the devil was a rule- follower, anyway.”


End file.
